In many networks, managing printers typically requires setting up a central server or using a plurality of locally connected computers to manage the printers. Managing such printers remotely may require allowing external access by exposing the printers through a network firewall or by setting up a virtual private network (VPN) to access the network.
Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with establishing remote connections to printers and providing remote management of such printers. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has solved many of the identified problems by developing solutions that are embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.